This invention relates to trays, such as posting trays, for holding a collection of generally rectangular record cards in a face-to-face arrangement with their faces generally vertical, and deals more particularly with such a tray including adjustable side rails adapting the tray for use with record cards of various different widths.
In many bookkeeping systems it is customary to store a collection of ledger sheets, statements, or other record cards in a tray which holds a group of such cards in a face-to-face arrangement with their faces generally vertical and which allows the group of cards to be spread at the location of any individual card to provide easy access to that card for the posting or retrieval of information to or from it. In any given bookkeeping system the record cards are generally of a uniform size, but the size of the cards may vary from one system to another. Therefore, to accommodate the cards of different systems, different size posting trays are required.
To overcome the need for different posting trays for differently sized record cards, it has been proposed in the past to provide a posting tray with adjustable side rails or walls which are movable toward and away from one another to suit the tray to different widths of cards. Trays with such adjustable side members are shown, for example, by prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,128,882, 2,520,738 and 2,625,162. These prior trays, however, have been deficient in several respects. The general object of this invention is, therefore, to provide a posting tray having adjustable side rails, which is an improvement over prior trays with adjustable side rails, and which, in particular, provides a very simple, effective and easily manipulated mechanism for fixing the side rail members to the remainder of the tray in any selected position of adjustment.